Overworked
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: BMBLB Week Day 4 is AU Day. Here's a Star Trek AU in which the fearless Commander Blake Belladonna of the USS Beacon is not allowed to sleep. Yang is, of course, a most supportive wife. Featuring a short appearance from Seamonkeys.


BMBLB Week Day 4 is AU Day. Here's a Star Trek AU in which the fearless Commander Blake Belladonna of the USS Beacon is not allowed to sleep. Yang is, of course, a most supportive wife. Featuring a short appearance from Seamonkeys.

* * *

**Overworked  
**

The sound of the engine rumbling in the background had lulled them to sleep. The sudden addition of a twirping beep sent Yang into a grumble as she sat up.

"What?!" Yang yelled at the ceiling. The twittering stop when she answered the hail. Silence reigned for a few seconds.

"Uh…" Ruby stuttered out a sound or two before clearing her throat, "I was calling Commander Belladonna."

Yang rolled her eyes, plopping back into her pillow as she shoved the faunus woman next to her, "It's for you."

"Yes, Captain?" Blake yawned around the words as she sat up herself. She stretched, cracked her neck, and then pulled the blanket away to get up.

"We have a security problem with the ambassador." Ruby sighed. Science Officer Schnee could be heard muttering in the background. "He's adamant he won't speak with anyone but you."

Blake huffed, "I'll be right there." Yang cackled from the bed as the call ended. Blake threw her side of the blankets onto the blonde and shuffled toward the sonic shower.

"I told you not to be so friendly with the ambassador!"

With a sigh, Blake got into the stall. The lights for the sonic turned on, zapping away any dirt and waking her up a little more. Given this would now be her third rotation without more than hour of sleep, it was necessary. When she stepped out a moment later Yang was standing there with Blake's uniform in hand.

"Ambassador Wukong waits for no man!" Yang grinned cheerily, eyes scrunched up in amusement as Blake swiped her uniform from the blonde. "Or woman. He's an equal rights activist after all."

Blake rolled her eyes, "If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were mocking the Ambassador of Vacuo."

"The dude who stole my orange yesterday at breakfast?" Yang offered as she watched Blake dress. She winked, "Never!"

"One day, you two will spend more than two minutes together…" Blake grabbed a brush from the counter to pull through her hair. "…and you're chaotic energies will destroy the solar system."

Yang doubled-over in laughter. Blake kissed her head as she moved past. Yang's laughter echoed into the passageway.

"Ilia warned me engineers were nuts," Blake muttered as she walked to the turbolift. She shook her head as she waited for it to come. "Dad always said I was a bad listener."

Sun was waiting on the VIP floor, a frown on his face as he starred down one of Blake's security officers. He probably thought he was more intimidating than he was, especially given he was only wearing pants. Very short pants.

"What's going on?" Blake raise a brow at Sun, glanced at her officer. Ren was standing there, stoneface.

"They arrested my boyfriend!" Sun's hands flew into the air, gestures wild. Blake sighed. Now he was ranting. He was, however, the only noise. Ren usually meant Nora. Nora usually came with noise. The silence was officially suspicious.

Blake turned her head to Ren. "There was an unauthorized visitor to the VIP floor, upon investigation, we found a stowaway." She looked at Sun, he looked away.

"You snuck Neptune on board, against protocol and without authorization." Sun crossed his arms, sniffed the air. Blake groaned, held a hand to her forehead, "Ren, where's the stowaway?"

"Ensign Valkyrie is escorting one Neptune Vasilias to the brig for debriefing." Ren stated slowly, emphasizing Neptune's name. Sun twitched, but didn't turn his head back towards them.

Blake took a long breath, "Get dressed, Sun. You can go with Ren down to the brig, you can explain why you didn't just get Neptune a pass like I told you to and how -exactly- you snuck him on to the fleet's flag ship. And, more importantly…" Blake turned around. "…I am going back to bed."

She knew by Sun's immediate yelp that Ren had taken the man by his arm to lead down to the security office. Blake allowed herself a self-satisfied smirk, and a yawn.

"That was quick." Yang was sitting up on the bed, datapad in hand. "Can I assume the USS Beacon is safe from Sun's chaotic energy?"

Blake smiled at Yang, nodded. "Just a stowaway." Blake crawled onto the bed, uniform be damned, and plopped her head on Yang's lap. "Tell your sister to go away if she tries to call for anything less than a Klingon attack."

"Will do," Yang chuckled. She pulled a blanket over Blake's form. She whispered, eyes on the ceiling, "Computer, lights dim please."

Blake's eyes were already closed. The humming of the engine and Yang's quiet typing swiftly lulled the head of security back to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
